


All this things i've done

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: "I knew it. i knew this fucker since the day i was born, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mac - Freeform, My two favorite anti-heros, a little bit of stucky, defently the Winter Soldier, everyone will be suprised exept my baby Steve, he will be like, hydra babies, hydra bros, i swear they are good in this fic, maybe hellfire, my babies out to destroy people, with some Skyeward on top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Post season finale//</p>
<p>Grant Ward is still alone in that bar when he notice a strange guy right next to him. that dude have a shiny metal hand. </p>
<p>With The Winter Soldier's help, he will try to find the conclusion he is looking for.</p>
<p>Because even the best agent needs a hand. What about a metal one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All this things i've done

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what happens when you have two kids and hydra really wants to ruin their life. This fic was born after Aos’s season finale.I don’t know why I thought where Bucky might be (if he was all right, and things as if he had a change of clean clothes or if he had eaten recently ... .ok now I’m sad). And then bam, here is THE HYDRA BROS! I want to clarify that, although this fic, compared to my usual style, has a very dark tone, Ward and Bucky are not bad. Thing that will surprise even Skye and the rest of the team, but certainly not my Stevie <3 Obviously prepared for a bit 'of Stucky and even a little' of Skyeward;) Indeed, they will be moving around a bit 'to save what they can and to destroy all Hydra remains. Because I refuse to say that Ward will be the villain of the next season and, from what I understand, Bucky will have a HUGE role in the Civil War. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize to all Russians to the absurd translation made in google translate. The song of this chapter is Trouble by Imagine Dragons. And now Imagine a movie with Brett and Sebastian, and then maybe even add in Chris E. Do you feel that the heart attack comes?   
> .jess

** **

**I**

**Pray for me brother, I need redemption**

 

 

_oh quiet down, I've had enough_

_I guess it's now or never_

_I've been around, I've settled up_

_I'll bolt soon or later_

 

 

**In some unspecified bar in America.**

If you would see him from the outside, he looked like a really sad picture. Sitting alone in a dusty and shabby bar, the dim light of a solitary lamp to illuminate his almost empty glass of whiskey. But to Grant Ward this didn’t matter, now.

Our hero was sitting with his bent and aching back, the face of a man who had lost his soul long ago.

When Kara had breathed her last breath of life, he knew that the last shred of humanity that harbored in him has lefted with her. He had kissed her for the last time on her head and had taken the task to call her mother.

He told her that she had been killed in service.

"Damn" cried the desperate woman "My little girl didn’t deserve this."

Yeah, she didn’t deserve it. What Kara wanted was a simple conclusion.

He wouldn’t surrender this time. He would do it for her. He would kill every single member of that team with his own hands.

Maybe he would only save Skye.

She had become a perfect soldier, he had to admit. Part of him was almost proud.

The few men who had managed to recover were gone for a while, now. He was alone, with an empty glass and a mustached bartender.

"Another" he said

"Don’t you think you’ve drinked way too much, son?" asked the bartender.

"No" said Ward "I can still feel everything"

He was so deep in thought not to have noticed a young boy sitting on the stool next to him.

He had a worn sweatshirt, a red baseball hat under his well lowered hood. His beard was unkempt, he had long hair.

He looked away and he seems that he hadn’t slept in days. God, it was like looking in a mirror.

Grant was able to recognize a tormented soul when he saw it.

"A beer" ordered the boy.

The mustachioed little man strove for a few minutes behind the counter.

"Ugly thoughts, son?" He asked, holding out the bottle.

"Nothing that would be of interest for you, barista" said cold the man.

"Wow" the man said "I have found a perfect partner for you, Grant"

"I don’t think he is in the mood for a chat with me, Chuck," said Ward.

Chuck was a good man. He was there for less than two hours and he already loved him. His new drinking buddy, though, seemed he wasn’t of the same opinion.

"Could you just leave me alone?" the boy asked. He seemed scared.

"Sorry, man" said Ward.

"What happens to you guys today I don’t really know" said Chuck absorbed.

"YA skazal, chtoby ostavit 'menya v pokoye *" then the boy shouted, pointing a gun at the bartender.

He held the gun with a glittering metal hand.

 

_I took a photograph of me_

_When I was only nineteen_

_I Looked a little lost at sea_

_I keep trying to find me_

 

 

 

His hood had finally fallen, revealing his tired and frowning face. Ward had heard too many stories about the Winter Soldier for not recognizing him.

"He berite v golovu barmena, soldat" said Grant then "it sdelal nichego plokhogo, eto prosto Grazhdanskiy **".

It was strange to see him finally in meat, bones and metal arm.

"The best fucking son of a bitch we've had available" had called him Garrett. Grant had lost count of how many times have heard of him, when he was under Garrett.

Bucky Barnes then returned to his sit, putting the gun next to his bottle.

"Excuse us Chuck" Ward said then "My friend has a problem with strangers"

"So you speak Russian?" Bucky said softly, when the bartender finally left them alone.

"A little bit" Ward said, smiling.

"What’s your name, soldier?" asked then Bucky.

"Grant. Grant Ward "

"Grant Ward" repeated softly Bucky. He stared at his beer for a minute before speaking again.

"I remember you" said then Bucky "I saw you on the news"

And after a long time, at that exact moment, Grant Ward was afraid. Because, despite being considered one of the bests, he was sure that he could not beat a perfect war machine as the Winter Soldier. Because if the Hydra had ruined his life, it had certainly done a lot worse with Bucky.

This gave him the right to have his revenge, if he ever wanted it. This included kill him too.

Perhaps he would do him a favor.

But the Winter Soldier was more compassionate than he looked.

"What have they done to you?" He asked, with a sad look.

"Not what they did to you, that's for sure" said Ward.

"Hey, I've learned in war that every history is tragic in its own way" said Bucky "In addition, I can recognize when I meet an Army brother"

"Army brother?" Grant asked, confused.

"I call like that all the dudes who Hydra have ruined their life life. So, what have they done to you? "

"Five years alone in the forest. Recruited when I was still in the juvie "said Grant

"Who recruited you?"

"John Garrett"

"John Garrett" repeated Bucky. He seemed to know him. "What happened to him?"

"The current director of SHIELD has blown him up" said Ward.

"That good. Another son of a bitch gone "Bucky said"  You must be the wonder boy then was under him. I read about you in some Hydra files "

"I can’t believe you are able to remember me" said Ward, incredulous.

"What I remember are only fragments that I can’t yet give an order." Bucky said, "I'm not even sure I know who they are. All I know about me it’s because I’ve read it somewhere. Going to the Smithsonian. In that picture I look like a fucking baby, but that how I’ve come to know my full name is James Buchanan Barnes. If it wasn’t for him ... "

Grant already knew who he was talking about.

"I think Captain Rogers is looking for you”  he said in fact.

"I think so too." Said Bucky "But it's not the right time"

"And why?"

"I'm not the man he remembers" said Bucky "I'm sure of it"

"As I said before" said Ward, rising "Your sad story beats mine for 10 points, man. See you Chuck, put on my account everything, including what my friend takes "

"Hey, wait" said Bucky, holding him "What is your plan?"

"What makes you think I have one?" Ward asked.

"A well-trained spy like you never moves without a plan. "Bucky said," and I have the coordinates of a Hydra base. Not a bad place to start "

"You want to join me?" asked incredulously Ward.

"I want something to do to kill time before going out of the shadows" Bucky said, "I want to do some good"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ward then asked.

"I was hoping you ask me"

Perhaps together they would find that the conclusion they both want. A lost soul who would help another one to find himself.

_So pray for my brother_

_I need redemption_

_I'm just a man_

_a man on a mission_

_I want no trouble_

_pray for my sister_

_give me a mention_

_I got no faith_

_oh and did I mention_

_I want no trouble_

 

**Author's Note:**

> * "I said leave me alone"  
> ** "Leave the bartender alone, soldier. He is only a civilian, didn’t do anything "
> 
> p.s the fic title is from "All this things i've done" by the killers


End file.
